Application:Lucca Wood
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone?' *'Activity Level?' 8 *'Any comments/questions? '''Nope :3 IC Info *'Character Name': Lucca Wood *'Model': Bella Thorne *'Age:' 18 *'Birth date (optional):' March 9th, *'Crime:' #Siblings (Has one younger brother) #Homicide *'Assembly:' Second '''Biography' Lucca was born to Michael and Sara Wood on March 9th, she was the perfect baby and child. Everyone loved ''to come visit the Woods to see their beautiful and angel like daughter. She was just so perfect and beautiful and amazing, but then when Lucca was 8 her younger brother was born. After that the Woods stopped letting people come to their home, they barely let Lucca leave incase she let it slip out she had a younger brother. They kept Malcom (her brother) Hidden the best they could, keeping him locked up in the house and never letting him show his face anywhere that he wasn't allowed. But Lucca didn't ''want ''her brother to never be outside, she didn't understand that she wasn't allowed to let him out. When Lucca was 16 and Malcom was 8, she snuck her brother out of the house and took him out into the main town. Showing him the different shops and places she loved to visit, but then that was when the poilce saw them together and instantly started to chase them. Lucca and Malcom tried to escape the cops, but there was no where to run. They couldn't go home, and they couldn't escape. So Lucca did the only other thing she knew how to do, she stayed and fought. Using what she had learned from taking Karate for many years and self-defense. She hid Malcom and then fought the cops. Killing 3 and wounding the 4th and 5th one. Back up soon came and they took Lucca to prison and sent her brother back to the house. . . '''Personality' Lucca is known to come off as mean, unkind and blocked out from everyone else. She has become this way from being stuck in prison for so long. She doesn't like to connect with people and tries to distance herself from others, but if you manage to break her outer wall and get inside and actually try to become real friends with her. She will treat you with great respect and protect you with everything she has, she won't let anyone touch you or come to close to you and will act as if you're the most valuble thing in the world. She acts like this because this is how she treated her younger brother, she never wanted anything to hurt him or anyone to make him feel bad. So if you become her friend, she will almost put you in the place of her younger brother. Acting as if you are her sibling, she will never ''let you down. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' Detached, Impatient, Thoughtless *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):''' Adventurous, Brave, Determined ---- "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 18:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted